graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
British-French Conflict
Brief Explanation '' I know I'm late to this but whatever. On the '''26th of September 2018 '''Desmond Hohenstaufen received a message from the opposing side's Emperor, declaring war. The battle, in Big City, lasted around forty odd minutes, each side with low numbers. ''The Sides 'The British Empire - '''https://theroyalbritishempire.wordpress.com/ (decommissioned). The British Empire was lead by Desmond Hohenstaufen and co-lead by Fletcher Xavi. The Empire mostly had support from Choco's Maveria and had not been in a conflict prior to this. '''The Herian Empire- '''Lead by an ex-Sarovian female (can't remember her name) and the Emperor, Sir Jupiter (who was previously called Zeus). The officers were named after Greek gods and the ranks were French. Heria supported Sarovia and were neutral with The British Empire until a small falling out after a British soldier accused Heria of spying on The British Empire. ''Lead Up To The Conflict The Emperor of Heria was slightly aggravated that a British soldier had accused his Empire of stealing members and spying. There was a two day standstill where neither side made a move due to low activity and time spent recruiting at Onnet Dirt. The Conflict Itself Four British troops met six Herian soldiers in the Northern Wilderness (as Big City didn't have a PK zone good enough). The British troops had low morale seeing as they were outnumbered and never expected Heria to surrender. After a few pms between Desmond and Jupiter, the Herians retreated, resulting in a British Win. Aftermath Heria had previously threatened to get Sarovia involved, but it never happened. After their retreat a Treaty was signed and the conflict was not to continue. Heria began to weaken and their hostility levels grew, clinging onto to Sarovia more and more. Eventually Heria was masskicked by an unknown force and began to slowly die. After Heria's death The British Empire decided to launch Operation Kamikaze to properly destroy Heria and Sarovia. ''Operation Kamikaze '' Operation Kamikaze was put into action after Heria's suffering in an attempt to destroy both Heria and Sarovia once and for all. It only partially worked. The plan was to ally Sarovia, gain information and stab them in the back. This had been done many times before and always failed. It was a long process and destroyed the Empire's reputation and Heria. The Masskickings Halfway through the Operation, Slavia emerged and had tried to persuade the British soldiers to join them. This then caused Major, Blaine (British Lancers Regiment) to kick everyone from his regiment and a few others who didn't have officer in other regiments. A court session was held where Blaine denied the allegations of him working with Slavia. Blaine had kicked The British Empire three times to try and kill it. "I did not and have not worked with Slavia or any other externality, I did this on my own accord." It was later found that Blaine had been unhappy with The British Empire's structure and activity so he decided to kill of the 'said' cancer. Many soldiers had been upset with his actions but proud of Dallas W., whom had gotten the truth out of Blaine as he had lied about being with Slavia to give him more of a reason. (This also resulted in Blaine being kicked from the Hohenstaufen bloodline). Operation Kamikaze began to slow after the masskickings as the Empire had been heavily damaged and needed help to recover. No such help had come, resulting in the slow decay of the British Empire. They had rejoiced in defeating Heria but died a tragic death due to trying the impossible. After The British Empire came Lathum, lead by Thanatos Kozan, which also experienced the dreaded masskickings. Lathum got masskicked four times by Slavia and an unknown force, but still stood strong.